Sophie Muller
Sophie Muller is a British music video director, noted for her long-time collaborations with artists like Sophie Ellis-Bextor, No Doubt, Shakespears Sister, Garbage, Blur, Annie Lennox and Eurythmics. Music Videos Directed 80s Videos *Anything but Lonely *Beethoven (I Love to Listen to) *Brand New Day *Break My Heart *Do You Want to Break Up? *Don't Ask Me Why *Heaven *Heroine *I Need a Man *I Need You *Love Is Stronger Than Pride *Nothing Can Come Between Us *Put a Little Love in Your Heart *Put the Blame on Me *Run Silent *Savage *The Walk *Turn My Back on You *Wide Eyed Girl *You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart *You're History 90s Videos *Angel *April Fools *As I Lay Me Down *Be Strong Now *Beetlebum *Break Your Heart *Central Reservation *Chinese Burn *Chiquita *Coast Is Clear *Cold *Come On *Do You Sleep? *Don't Speak *Excuse Me Mr. *Fait Accompli *Forever Love *Goodbye Cruel World *Hanging Around *Hello (Turn Your Radio On) *Hey You *I Can Drive *I Don't Care *I Will Remember You *Ice Cream *Keep Young and Beautiful *Late Night Grande Hotel *Legend in My Living Roon *Little Bird *Lock and Key *Love Song for a Vampire *Luxury: Cococure *Mary *Miss World *Money Can't Buy It *No Ordinary Love *Oi to the World *On Your Own *Pig *Possessed *Possession *Precious *Primitive *Say It Ain't So *Secret Smile *Sick Of Goodbyes *Simple Kind of Life *So Real *Sometimes Always *Somewhere, Someday *Song 2 *Stay *Strange World *Sunday Morning *Ten Storey Love Song *Tender *Thank You World *The 13th *The Emperor's New Clothes *The Gift *The Trick Is to Keep Breathing *To Be Free *Venus as a Boy *Walking on Broken Glass *What If... *When Do I Get to Sing My Way? *When I Grow Up *When I Kiss You *Whenever, Wherever, Whatever *Why 2000s Videos *4 in the Morning *A Place Called Home *Babyfather *Bathwater *Better in Time *Black Horse and the Cherry Tree *Bleed Like Me *Boy Next Door *Broken-Hearted Girl *By Your Side *Catch The Sun *Catch You *Cheap and Cheerful *Come to Jesus *Cool *Crash *Cut Your Ribbon *Deja Vu *Did It Again *Don't Dream It's Over *Don't Give It Up *Early Winter *Family Portrait *Fix You *Footprints in the Sand *Freak Like Me *Give It Up to Me *Going to a Town *Good Fortune *Grace Kelly *Hips Don't Lie *How'd I Do Dat? *I Don't Believe You *I Might Be Wrong *I Was Only 17 *I Won't Change You *I'm Gone *In My Place *Just a Little Girl *King of Sorrow *L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. *Last Day of Magic *Level *Life for Rent *Lights *Like We Never Loved at All *Love Remains The Same *Love Today *Luxurious *Misfit *Move This Mountain *Mr. Brightside *Murder on the Dancefloor *Music Gets the Best of Me *Not Giving Up On Love *Not Ready to Make Nice *Only The Young *Oxygen *Portland, Oregon *Pretender Got My Heart *Promise This *Push It All Aside *Radioactive *Rain On Your Parade *Ring the Alarm *Run Baby Run *Satellite *Serious *Sex Is Not the Enemy *Sex on Fire *She Will Be Loved *Skinny Love *Smile *Soldier of Love *Something is Not Right With Me *Speak *Stealing Kisses *Stepping Stone *Stone Cold Sober *Stupid *Take Me Home *Tell Me Where It Hurts *That Great Love Sound *That's Not My Name *The Case Continues *The Door *The End Has No End *The Flood *The High Road *The Real Thing *These Things *These Words *This Is Love *This Love *Today the Sun's on Us *Top of the World *Trouble *Trouble *Try *Turn off the Light *U Want Me 2 *U.R.A. Fever *Underdog (Save Me) *Underneath It All *Use Somebody *White Houses *Why Do You Love Me *Wind It Up *Won't Go Home Without You *World on Fire *You Stole the Sun from My Heart Category:Directors